visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
BLOOD
Archivo:Blood.png Biografia BLOOD es una reciente banda de visual-kei, con un futuro atractivo. Generalmente acostumbran a trabajar en Osaka, Japón - una ciudad que ha dado la bienvenida a bandas legendarias, como L'arc~en~Ciel.Kiwamu (guitarrista), Kaede (bajista) y D.A.I. (vocalista), juntos, formaron la banda en Febrero de 2002. En Abril de 2002. BLOOD dió la acojida a Taichi como el segundo guitarrista. Y en Octubre, la banda se presentó por primera vez en el Nishikujou Brand New (Osaka). Noviembre de 2002: Takeshi toma su propio lugar en la banda, pero solo como una segunda voz. Aunque no se preocupó, ya que ocupó el lugar de D.A.I. como el vocalista principal. Este pequeño no tomaba muy en serio su rol, no participaría con los demás miembros para la expansión de la banda (sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, promociones, etc.). No fue más que un simple pasatiempo para él. Por otro lado, el resto de los integrantes estaban dedicados a hacer que su música fuese conocida en Japón, e incluso en el extranjero. En Junio y Julio de 2003, tuvieron un concierto en U.S.A. y ahora estaban mucho más interesados en presentarse a publicos no Japoneses. (que es bastante bien dicho y promocional) Takeshi y Taishi dejaron la banda en Marzo de 2004 por las mismas razones que D.A.I. tuvo hace unos meses atrás. Fu-Ki remplazaría facilmente a Takeshi como el vocalista principal. Su voz suena casi exactamente como la de el antiguo vocalista de BLOOD, por lo que no presentó ningun problema que tomase su lugar en la banda. El día 2 de Abril, BLOOD, fue la primera banda de visual-kei en tocar en Francia frente a un público acostumbrado, y es la portada de muchas listas de noticias de j-rock. Es en frente al saludo de 300 fans quemaron el Glaz'Art! (Paris, Francia) Mientras tanto, el sello Francés Mabell anuncia el lanzamiento Europeo de su álbum titulado BLOOD para finales de Abril. La banda anunció el lanzamiento de su nuevo maxi-single, BLIND, para Mayo de 2004, que también tendría una edición Europea. Luego del boom Europeo, la banda tuvo muchos otros lanzamientos; maxi-singles, mini-albumes, álbumes y hasta DVDs. Incluso este año la banda ha tenido una serie de conciertos en su gira Mexicana, donde han podido darse a conocer mejor y entregarle a los fans mexicanos un toque de su talento en vivo, además de material original y hasta autografiado! Por otra parte la banda anunció una gira Europea en Abril de 2006 y luego de esto tendrían un pequeño cese de actividades, debido a que deseaban descansar del concepto con el que habían estado actuando por un tiempo mayor a un año. Para el mes de Julio, BLOOD saca a la venta ”VENGEANCE for BLOOD DX LIMITED EDITION”, un álbum recopilatorio de edición limitada con escenas en DVD de giras en el extranjero. Con éste queda concluido su concepto “VENGEANCE for BLOOD” y da pauta para el inicio de su nueva etapa denominada “Les Fleurs Du Mal” (inspirados en la colección de poemas escritos por Charles Baudelaire), con la cual ya se encuentran trabajando. Regreso BLOOD fue revivido recientemente después de más de 2 años de separación, y que han llegado con la noticia de un nuevo single. Desde 2008, BLOOD ha sido una banda de visual kei se disolvió. Sin embargo, a principios de este año, el Kiwamu guitarrista y líder anunció que iba a hacer una reaparición Por lo que están de vuelta, con algunos miembros nuevos, y ahora la noticia de un próximo single. Va a ser un maxi-single llamado "Bathory", lanzado el 15 de junio. También tienen un par de conciertos previstos en Japón. ntegrantes Kiwamu (Líder) *Posición: guitarrista *Fecha de Nacimiento: ??? *Tipo de Sangre: ??? KAZUHA Azami Dora (Dokodemodora) *Posición: baterista *Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de octubre *Tipo de Sangre: AB Ex-miembros Hayato (Mr. Satan) 06.08.2012 *Posición: vocalista *Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de septiembre *Tipo de Sangre: A *Kaede: bajista (2002-2009 Abandonó) *Fu-ki: vocalista (2004-2009 Abandonó) *Ryo: teclado (2008-2009 Abandonó) *Taichi: guitarrista (2002-2004 Abandonó) *Takeshi: vocalista (2002-2004 Abandonó) *DAI: vocalista (2002-2003 Abandonó) Discografia Album *1st Period (01.04.2004) *1st Period DX (23.07.2005) *2nd Period DX (23.07.2005) *Vengeance for Blood DX Limited Edition (01.07.2006) *Les Fleurs Du Mal (07.07.2007) *Vengeance for Blood Integral Edition (26.03.2008) *The Reaper Behind Me (07.05.2008) *Lost Sky (28.01.2009) *Epsilon (2011.06.15) EPs *Blood (07.02.2004) *Vengeance for Blood (17.12.2004) *Vengeance for Blood 2 (09.07.2005) *Vengeance for Blood 3 (14.02.2006) *Spleen -Despair- (07.10.2006) *Dead-Hearted (15.09.2007) Singles *Bloodtype (08.08.2002) *Morphine/Collector (15.11.2002) *Tsuioku -I Remember You- (30.01.2003) *Blind (06.08.2004) *The Funeral for Humanity (10.09.2004) *Brumes Et Pluies -Mist and Rain- (14.02.2007) *Chain (12.12.2007) *Bathory (15.06.2011) *Elizabeth (26.10.2011) *Unseen the NEW WORLD (23.03.2012) Demos *Morphine (14.02.2002) *Tsuioku (追憶?, 14.03.2002) *Kuroki Chi no Zensoukyouku (黒き血の前奏曲?, 03.05.2005) *Hyakuoku no Hikari to Senoku no Kage (百億の光と千億の影?, 01.07.2003) *Compilations *Darkest Labyrinth with Fountain of Blood, 17.03.2007) Galeria 643944_10201707916286849_1298212563_n.jpg 256179_216364128386066_4515625_o.jpg blood.png Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2002 Categoría:Kote-Kote Kei Categoría:Banda de regreso 2011 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2008 Categoría:Bandas de Regreso Categoría:Darkest Labyrinth & Starwave Records Categoría:Indies